


Hate Me

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, F/M, Frustration, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: The Helmsman is the only troll that doesn’t love or hate The Condesce, and she won’t have that, will she?
Relationships: The Condesce/The Psiioniic | The Helmsman
Kudos: 9





	Hate Me

The Condesce looked down upon the disgraced troll fixed the her helm, a snarl cut into her usually smug face.

The Helmsman had been long since broken, his psionic outburst at the death of The Signless already frying half his brain. His thoughts stuttered around his scorched thinkpan and time washed around him like a whirlpool.

Obviously he was too far gone to speak to his Empress in an appropriate manner.

“What in the everglubbin FUCK did you say to me?” She barked, grabbing his chin with her claws and yanking him until he faced her. It was more to make a statement than anything, his mop of tangled hair obscuring The Helmsman’s scarred face and white, unseeing eyes.

“No!” He grunted, pulling away only to be slapped in the face.

“Oh no, guppy! I wanna hear the words straight from your filthy lowblood mouth!”

“No!”

“Tell me you hate me!”

“But I don’t hate you!” He replied, sounding a lot like a petulant child.

“You sure as shell don’t love me, beach.”

“I don’t hate you neither!”

The Condesce burst out into laughter at the nonsensical impossibly of the situation before pulling her face close to his, talons drawing blood from his cheeks.

“Listen to me, PISSBLOOD. I killed your moirail, I sold that heretic jadeblood, I drove The Disciple into hiding! If I can break them I will break you! I’ve hurt everyone you love! HATE ME!”

“No!”

“Then I’ll just have to try a little HARDER, won’t I?” She growled, laughing menacingly as she slid around and pressed her hips against his back.

“Getoff meee!” He shrieked, thrashing and writhing against her touch and the bio-wires in his skin, everything feeling so uncomfortable.

“Say it! Say that you hate me!”

“Sssstop touching me!”

He felt something writhe against his backside as The Condesce pressed against him, fist tugging at his hair and pulling his head back.

“Say it, pissblood!” She demanded, starting to kiss and bite at his neck and chin.

“I don’t like it!”

The Helmsman cried out as he felt The Condesce worm her way inside of him before harshly thrusting against him, hips slapping together.

“Do you hate it? Do you glubbin LOATHE it?” She panted manically.

“I don’t wanna! Stop-get-NGHH!”

“I did this to that fucking mutant you know! Fuckin filled his tight nook up with my bulge REEL fuckin good! Same with The Dolorosa! I made that bitch my bucket! Too bad I couldn’t get my bulge all up in that crazy oliveblood, she’s probably suckin off purrbeast somewhere anyway.”

“Stoooop! I don’t-get-AAGHHH“ The Helmsman let out a frustrated scream, but this only goaded The Condesce into pounding harder, putting her entire weight into each frantic thrust.

“Ha ha! You’re really something ain’t ya guppy?!”

“No!”

“Awww! Ain’t you cute!”

“No!”

The Condesce leant over his shoulder and kissed up his cheek, expecting to taste tears, but only tasting his sweat.

“What?! You’re not even CRYING?! What in the everglubbin FUCK!”

“Gerroff of me!”

“You know, everybody loves me or hates me. Trolls who love me, are scared of me, and those who hate me, are also scared.” She leaned in nipped at his ear. “Are you too fuckin RETARDED to be scared of me, guppy?”

“Nooo! I’m not retarded! Annnd I’m not scared! Just go away!”

“Do you hate me? Do you want to rip out my guts and FUCK them?! Do you want to cut off my bulge and shove it up my wastechute?!”

“No! And EW!”

She pulled his head back until his neck was entirely exposed and hissed into his ear, bulge undulating in his nook. 

“Listen to me you little SHIT! I am your empress, I am your fuckin GODDESS! I could do shit to you that you wouldn’t see in a chucklevoodoo NIGHTMARE!”

“Y-you’re hurting me!”

“Do you think I give a shit?! I’ll do a lot more than hurt you, guppy! If you don’t hate me already, I’ll just have to MAKE you hate me!”

“Fucking-get off! I don like it!”

“Keep fighting, pissblood, it’s gonna make the moment you start screaming that you hate me ALL that much betta!” She purred, feeling her orgasm get closer and closer.

“No!”

“Shut up for me, beach. If you’re not gon’ scream for me, don’t do anything at all.”

“No!”

“Fuck!” She hissed, The Helmsman feeling her tense up as she let her release fill him up, the troll cringing as thrashing as he felt her slurry uncomfortably slosh inside of him.

“Nooo! It feels bad! I don’t want it!”

“Hush little guppy, I’m using you like a pail until you finally feel the way I want you to.”

“No!”

“You don’t have a choice.”

“No!”

The Condesce pulled away from him and watched his face expectantly as her slurry gushed out, but found herself getting even angrier when he remained stoic, if a little pouty.

She found herself giggling as she left her helm, leaving The Helmsman messy and annoyed.


End file.
